


Daddy's Boy

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needles (minor and nonsexual), Overstimulation, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: After a long day at work, Hunk comes home to a very needy Shiro. Luckily, he knows just what his boyfriend needs.





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is 100% consensual. Hunk and Shiro used dick and clit interchangeably. Everything Hunk says has been discussed before now to be sure he doesn't say anything that causes Shiro dysphoria.

Shiro was leaned back against the kitchen counter when Hunk came home, fingers shoved under his skirt. He was jacking himself off, two fingers rubbing his swollen clit. As soon as the door opened, Shiro moaned loudly. He rolled his head back to look at Hunk. He was already babbling, too far gone to form a sentence beyond Hunk’s name and  _ please _ .

Hunk growled. He didn’t bother to do more than drop his bag by the floor before crowding against his boyfriend. He grabbed him by his hair and turned him around, pushing him over the kitchen counter. He flipped up the back of Shiro’s skirt and slapped his ass. Shiro groaned.

“God, you’re fucking soaked. Couldn’t even wait for me to get home, huh? Did you finger yourself, slut?” Hunk demanded, kicking Shiro’s legs apart until he was slumped against the hard marble of the counter.

“No, no, I was good, promise,  _ please _ !” Shiro whined as he continued stroking his clit. Hunk spanked him again and pulled his hands over his head.

“Shut up. Greedy little thing, want it so bad you can’t even let me get changed.” Hunk shoved two fingers into Shiro, stretching him briefly before pulling away. He pulled his belt from its loops, watching Shiro shudder at the sound, before undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. His pants were shoved down just enough to release his cock. Shiro’s knee was shoved up onto the counter so he was propped up one foot, spreading him wide open. Hunk pulled Shiro’s hands together, bound his wrists together with his belt, and left them over his head as he pushed in.

Shiro sobbed as he was stretched over Hunk’s cock, twitching and trying to buck back as much as his position would allow. Hunk smacked his ass again.

“Stop. You know the rules. You take what I give you. Your slutty little boypussy already gets more than it deserves.” His growling voice had Shiro shuddering again, slumping down against the counter. His fingers opened and closed where they hung over the counter, upper body writhing before Hunk hit the perfect spot, and Shiro went slack. His jaw dropped and he let out a long, low whine.

“Fuck, fuck, please, h-harder..” He managed to beg through his panting.

“Needy boy. Need a proper cock fucking, don't you, huh?” Hunk smirked as he gripped Shiro’s hips in his hands. His fingers almost touched, nearly wrapping all the way around his middle. Shiro threw his head back and howled. Hunk squeezed before pulling out and flipping him over. He threw Shiro’s legs over his shoulders and slammed himself back into his wet heat. Shiro screamed. “Fucking slut. Look at you, squirming so nice on Daddy’s cock. Can’t get enough, can you?”

“ _ No. _ ” Shiro whined out, long and high. “Please, Daddy, touch me, I want…”

“What do you want? Come on baby, you know the rules. Say it for me.” Hunk encouraged.

“I want you to touch my cock, please Daddy.” Shiro begged. Hunk smirked and reached down to wrap two fingers around Shiro’s clit, stroking him lightly.

“Good boy. This what you want? Don’t know why you even bother calling this pathetic nub a cock.  _ This _ is a cock.” Hunk rolled his hips pointedly, grinding right against Shiro’s g-spot. Shiro writhed and howled, bucking desperately down against Hunk as he came. His legs squeezed tight over Hunk’s shoulders. Hunk’s hips slapped against the backs of his thighs as he fucked him through his orgasm, before grunting through his own orgasm. Shiro whimpered and slowly slumped back against the counter. His hips still twitched every few seconds. He whined when Hunk pulled out.

“I know, I know. Just a minute, babe.” Hunk promised. He unwrapped the belt from Shiro’s arms and carefully helped him to his feet. When Shiro’s knees buckled, Hunk caught him, and lifted him bridal style. “Can I leave you alone long enough to shower and change?”

“No.” Shiro mumbled immediately. He nuzzled against the shoulder of Hunk’s oil stained shirt. “I like it when you smell like the garage. Grease and gas and cars. It’s sexy.” Hunk chuckled and carefully set Shiro on the couch. He barely had enough time to sit down beside him before Shiro was whining and squirming, rubbing his legs together.

“ _ Hunk. _ ” He pleaded, eyes falling shut.

“I know, baby. Come on, open up for me.” Hunk encourages gently. Shiro twisted around enough to look at him with hazy eyes.

“Can I have your cock?” He asked sweetly. “I just want it in my mouth. Wanna hold it. Please?”

“Yeah baby, of course.” Hunk gave a soft smile and lifted his hips enough to push his pants down again. Shiro scooted down the couch and laid down, facing Hunk’s stomach. He settled down and hummed, wrapping his lips around Hunk’s flaccid cock. It was a little smaller, now that he wasn’t hard, but it was still an effort to get his mouth around more than the head. His hands reached up to wind around what wasn’t in his mouth, keeping him warm. Hunk smiled and reached back to press three fingers into Shiro. He grabbed the remote long enough to turn on the television, a cooking competition show they both liked, before setting it back down and stroking his free hand through Shiro’s forelock. Shiro always needed lots of attention. He liked it when Hunk wore him out. Hunk certainly didn’t mind. It helped Shiro sleep better, and there was nothing he liked better than watching him shudder and go limp around him.

Hunk’s fingers curled and thrust into Shiro over and over, thumb rubbing over his big clit. Shiro continued to suck around his cock even as he whined, squirming and writhing under Hunk’s touch. By the time the hour long show was over, Shiro was gasping, trying desperately to close his legs around Hunk’s hand.

“Hunk, Daddy, please, I  _ can’t _ -”

“Yes you can.” Hunk said firmly. He wound his fingers around the back of Shiro’s neck, bullying him up until he was sitting in Hunk’s lap, back against his chest. Hunk reached up to pinch one of his nipples. “Come on. Just one more, baby. You’re so desperate for it, we both know that. Can’t stand to have your boypussy empty.”

“N-No.” Shiro gasped and threw his head back on Hunk’s shoulder. “I ha-hate it, hate when you’re not in me, hate when you’re at work, want you to stay home and fuck me all the time.” His babbles died off with a squeal when Hunk pressed a four finger inside him.

“Yeah, I know you do. I should bring you with me some day, let the boys have a go at this pretty little boycunt. You’d love letting them wreck you, wouldn’t you?” Hunk bit into Shiro’s shoulder, and Shiro screamed. His legs locked up around Hunk’s as he squirted, soaking Hunk’s lap. As soon as he stopped spasming around him, Hunk pulled his fingers free, hushing Shiro gently as he rubbed down his sides. “Easy, easy… Good boy. So good for me, Shiro. Come on now, take some deep breaths.” He encouraged softly. Slowly, Shiro managed to come down, panting quietly. Once he could breath again, he shivered, twisting around enough to tuck his face into Hunk’s neck.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. Hunk smiled and rubbed down his back.

“Nothing to thank, babe. You okay for me to leave for a bit?” Shiro whined and clung to Hunk’s arm tighter. Hunk laughed quietly.

“Come on Shiro, gotta let me go at least for a minute. It’s T day.” Hunk reminded. Shiro grumbled a little, but slowly released him, sliding off his lap. Hunk kissed his boyfriend lightly before going to the bathroom. He returned a couple minutes later with a small first aid kit and a glass of water. He sat down beside Shiro and tugged his ankle a little to get better access to his thigh. It took him under a minute to wipe down the skin, press the needle in, and carefully draw it away. He carefully wiped away the bead of blood and pressed a bandaid to the wound, before he set the need down and peeled off his gloves. He pulled Shiro into his lap and rubbed slow, even circles around the injection site.

“There we go. You feel alright babe?” He asked softly. Shiro squirmed a bit to make himself more comfortable, before nodding.

“Yeah. You’ve done that a hundred times, Hunk, you’re not gonna mess up now.” Shiro laughed weakly. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“It never hurts to ask. And it hasn’t been that much.”

“Once a week, every week, since I started them. Which was two years ago on our anniversary. Which is in two weeks. That’s.. A hundred and one doses, since the doctor showed you how to do the first one.” Shiro counted off, giving a smug smile. Hunk smacked his hip lightly.

“Alright, smartass, I get it. Now come on, drink up.” Hunk insisted gently. He picked up the glass of water from the table and brought it to Shiro's lips, holding it for him as he drank. Slowly, Shiro relaxed back against Hunk's chest.

“Were you serious?” Shiro asked after a few silent minutes. “About taking me to work with you?’

Hunk smirked and kissed the back of Shiro’s neck.

“Maybe. If you’re a  _ very _ good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly sets the groundwork for a maybe-sequel*


End file.
